The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Autonomous driving systems and semi-autonomous driving systems utilize inputs regarding the road and other driving conditions to automatically control throttle and steering mechanisms to operate a vehicle.
Highway, road, and street intersections and associated traffic lamps are used to facilitate traffic flow. There are time delays associated with moving a queue of in-line vehicles through an intersection after a traffic lamp permits traffic flow.